batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Warbird-Class Republic Cruiser
The Warbird-Class Republic Cruiser was created by MikDaTv and was one of his first of many creations on BHOD. It's a classic characterization of speed and maneuverability over raw power and the class of ship has served several groups well over BHOD's 3 year run. It's been critizied on two major points. First is that it's a little under gunned for it's large size. Second is that the Klingon Bird of Prey from Star Trek was used as it's image. Weapons The ship is armed with 6 heavy turbolasers, which fire on the forward arc. Three turbolasers are mounted at the end of each of the cruisers "Wings". It's also armed with one Long Range Triple Turbolaser Cluster, mounted on it's forward section, under the bridge. This Long Range Turbolaser battery has double the range of normal turbolasers but has an incredible power drain. The Warbird has a small secondary reactor, just for the long range turbolaser system. 4 proton torpedo launchers are mounted at the base of the wings on the ventral surface which fire on the forward arc. 2 small proton torpedoes are mounted right under the engines to fire on the rear arc. In addition to these weapons it's equipped with the new state of the art Trando ACP Repeater Point Defense System Shields/Armor The ship has a thinner then normal Durasteel hull but has lightweight Duroplast plate armor over it. the Duroplast is weak and brittle and is designed to take the force of a hit and then break off, saving the main hull under it from damage. Duroplast is cheap and it's plate like design makes it easy to replace. It's shielding is provided by two medium power shield generators located at the top base of each wing. the generators have an extra layer of Duroplast plate over them. The shielding puts out enough energy to protect it against a sustained bombardment from ships it's size or smaller for a long period of time, but against multiple targets the sheild will collapse as one would expect. The shields are put up in two arcs, forward and rear. Power can be easily shunted from one arc to the other in order to give the ship maximum protection during strafing runs. Engine The Warbird has one high capacity engine system. The ship itself is very fast at sublight speed. classed as the fastest cruiser made for it's price and can outmatch most other capital sized ships in speed. It's vast speed also fuels it's maneuverability. The ship can turn and fight much like a corvette or fighter, unlike it's bulky, heavy armed brothers. She also comes equipped with a system of repulsorlift engines which allow her to fly and maneuver in atmosphere effectively. Her wings can lock in their upwards position to allow for landings to deploy her ground troops, make repairs, pick up troops or crew or simply to hide. Her thin hull makes her light and maneuverable even in atmosphere. Fighters/Troops Fighter Compliment The Warbird has a small hanger capable of housing 6 fighters or 4 fighters and a shuttle. The hanger is located on the ventral hull, right where the main hull joins with the stem. It has facilites for refueling and rearming small ships and can also be converted into another cargo hold for long voyages away from supply lines. in addition to a cargo hold it can also be converted into a vehicle storage bay. a few speeders or hover tanks can be stored inside for transportation and deployment on the battlefield. The Warbird usually carries heavy fighters or bombers to supplement its rather small armament, but it has also been known to carry interceptors which work well with the ships impressive speed. Troops The Warbird has room on board for 250 marines and their equipment. These troops are usually used in space combat to board other ships or to repel boarders. The Warbird has a universal docking hatch on it's ventral surface which allows it to dock with most other capital ships and deploy it's marines aboard it to perform a hostile takeover. The Warbird can also deploy them on the surface of a planet by landing. It's hanger bay has a large boarding ramp extension which allows troops and vehicles to walk off the ship onto the planets surface quickly and easily so that the ship itself can take off again and get back into the fight. Ships of the Line Sobek The Sobek was Jor Halcyon's first full fledged command. It held off an advance of 3 Corellian Corvettes which were owned by a Pirate group operating on the edge of the Corellian Sector. The Sobek destroyed 2 of the Corvettes and forced the third into surrender, making a total of 24 arrests. Romulus :see: Romulus Main Article The Romulus was a Warbird purchased by Jor Halcyon. It underwent many upgrades over it's operational history and was Jor's main "project" during his time as a Jedi and even later into his life when he ran the Union of the Force. The ship had an impressive cloaking device which put up a nearly perfect cloaking field and it also sported a powerful disruptor canon instead of it's long range triple turbolaser canon cluster.